Troe Pekenyo
"An unusually tiny humanoid, Troe's small stature went from a mere annoyance to a cause of insanity. Obsessed with his height, Troe enhanced his bones and muscles to the point where he could carry ridiculously large weapons - and he tends to use them on anyone who makes 'short' jokes." Overview Troe is a melee character with good speed and attack power, massive hit points and low wit. This makes him an ideal choice for opening doors and fighting those waves of monsters, and a good choice for moving the crystal. His Kneecapped ability paired with Psycho Killer and Knee Deep in Blood allows Troe to hold his own, as long as he is not fighting too many anti-hero mobs. His DPS is greatly enhanced by items that increase his attack power, due to his very low attack cooldown. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Sword Armor Device 'Hero ID: '''H0005 Strategy Troe is an odd beast. He starts off with extremely high HP, and respectable speed and damage that is further boosted by Psycho Killer. He is possibly the best hero at level 1 and can hold off waves on the first few floors that give other characters major trouble. And... that's about it. He gets steadily worse compared to other characters as the team levels. Though he starts off with massive HP, his linear gain of +50 regardless of level means that he is quickly surpassed by almost every other character at around level 8. A high level Troe is rarely worth it, as leveling him becomes less and less efficient. His actives are average and his passives are weak. At level 15, he ironically is one of the most fragile characters. However, his DPS remains decent throughout but is boosted heavily by items that decrease his attack cooldown - since it is already quite low - which is one of his redeeming qualities. Troe seems to be created to help the player in the early game, often with the intention of selling him later on before his presence becomes too much of a drain on their economy. And as the first few floors can make or break a run, sometimes Troe may be just what you need - and some runs level heroes much less than others. Story Events Troe is involved in the following events: * Who Talked? * Cyrano Quotes When found in a dungeon: *"Hey! You looking down at me? Don't look down at me."'' *''"Don't say anything funny about my height, or I'll headbutt your kneecaps."'' *''"I eat guys bigger than you for lunch. And have the leftovers cold for breakfast."'' When opening a door: * "Watch out. Dangerous things come in small packages." * "Wish the keyholes were a little lower..." When repairing a module: *''"I'm better at breaking things..."'' When low on health: *''"Ow! watch it. I'm a lotta mean in a little package."'' *''"Hey! Okay, now I'm really pissed."'' When carrying the crystal: * “Very funny. ‘Make Troe do it; he’s the smallest target." * "Freaking thing is almost bigger than I am." Notes "Troe" sounds like Trop, which means 'too' in French, while "Pekenyo" sounds like Pequeño, which means 'small' in Spanish. As such, Troe's name roughly translates to "Too Small" He bears a striking resemblance to Dante from the Devil May Cry series, who also wears red, has white hair and carries an oversized sword with him. Category:Hero Category:Prisoner